


From This Moment On - Wedding

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Holiday Happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get married - Finally!<br/>This story is a sequel to Sweetest Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment On - Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Smidge of poetry and song lyrics.

## From This Moment On - Wedding

by HH Consortium 

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Den/6844>

Author's disclaimer: Not ours. No $ made.

* * *

**FROM THIS MOMENT ON**  
Holiday Happenings #23 

By 

The HH Consortium  
(Bast, Shar, Cat, Shorts and Alyjude) 

Copyright 1999 HH Consortium/AngelWings Press 

This work is not to be reproduced in any way without the express written permission of the authors. 

++++++++ 

"Mmmm..." Blair moaned sleepily, snuggling closer to his warm lover. 

"Good morning Blair Sandburg, soon-to-be-Ellison." Jim whispered, running his hands down Blair's naked back. Pulling his lover closer, he smiled. "Love you, baby." 

"Love you too, Jim," Blair replied, his voice trailing once more into sleep. 

"You read for this day?" Jim asked after a few quiet moments of enjoying his lover's warm body. 

"Lover... I've been ready for this day for my entire life," Blair assured muzzily as he rose up to stare sleepily at his intended. 

"Good answer, baby," Jim teased as he gently caressed his lover's stubbled cheek, pausing to soak in the love radiating from ocean blue eyes before sinking his fingers into Blair's auburn curls. Struggling to find his voice after experiencing the feelings of lover radiating from his Guide, Jim cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "You got that kilt ready for tonight?" 

"Uh huh. Kilt, shirt, boots, yep. That about covers it," Blair teased, his eyes twinkling with merriment. 

"Going commando, Chief?" Jim asked, tucking one stray curl behind his lover's ear. 

"Yeah," he croaked in a still sleepy voice. "I kinda wanted it to be authentic. Besides," he added, his voice lowering as he fingers skimmed over Jim's chest. "It worked for me the last time I wore it that way," he reminded with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"That it did, babe." Laughing heartily, Jim flipped them over so that Blair was stretched our full beneath him. "Happy anniversary, baby." 

"Happy anniversary, lover," Blair purred, snuggling against Jim's warmth. "Never thought wearing a kilt would be me everything I'd ever wanted in life. I love you. More than anything. You know that, right?" 

"I've always known." Jim smiled and stroked Blair's face with the pads of his thumbs, the gesture both tender and possessive. "I'm so glad we didn't go with that stupid tradition of spending the last night before the wedding, apart. It's wonderful waking up next to you. And today of all days, I can't imagine us being apart." 

Blair smiled and nodded. "Me either. Today or any day." Leaning up, he wiggled happily and pressed his lips to Jim's neck. "I love you so much, James Ellison," he whispered. "And I can't believe this day is finally here." 

"I know, baby," Jim purred. "I know. Seems like my whole life has led up to this point--to you." Jim rolled them back over and pulled Blair over so that the younger man blanketed him. 

Laying his head against Jim's broad chest, Blair sighed, his lips curving into a smile as Jim's arms crossed over him possessively. Sighing happily once more, he spoke. "I've wanted you my whole life. Waited for you. Longed for you...." 

"You have me, baby. I'm all yours," he assured in a whisper. "Ssshh, baby. Go back to sleep. It's going to be a long day and you need your rest. I'll be right here holding you when you wake up. Loving you more with each tick of the clock. Sleep, sweetheart... sleep." 

Soft sounds of heavy breathing were music to Sentinel ears as his lover slid once more into slumber. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me, baby." 

* * *

Blair gradually woke and sighed as he snuggled further into Jim's embrace. He was very comfortable and didn't want to move. He slowly began to caress Jim's chest, enjoying the silence. 

The warm, sensual touch roused Jim from his doze and he tilted his head to bury his nose in Blair's unruly curls. "Hey, baby." 

Blair lifted his head and offered his lips for a kiss. 

Jim shifted and leaned over Blair, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. He kissed and nipped down Blair's jaw and neck, his own hands explored down Blair's sides. 

Blair moved his head to the side, giving Jim easier access and under hooded lashes looked at the clock. "Fuck!" He frantically pushed against Jim and scrambled out of bed. 

"Wha...?" Jim watched in confusion as Blair ran around the bedroom. He was still speechless as his robe came flying at him and landed over his head. 

"Come on!" yelled Blair, dashing down the stairs. 

"Blair?!" shouted Jim, jumping out of bed to follow his mate. 

"Jim, we should have been up an hour ago!" Blair dashed into the bathroom and started the shower. 

"Blair, we have time." said Jim, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. 

"No, Jim, no we don't!" Blair said, getting in the shower. 

"What do you have to do that's so important?" Jim looked bewildered and confused as he let his robe fall off his shoulders, hanging it on the hook. 

Blair's breath caught in his throat as his lover walked toward him, the epitome of male beauty. "God, Jim..." 

"What?" The older man moved into the shower and kissed Blair. "Love you." 

"You look so fucking... hot." Blair said, eyeing the way the water rolled off Jim's skin. 

"You're beautiful, babe." Jim nuzzled the now wet curls. "You don't need to rush around... we're not getting married until nine o'clock." 

"Oh. Yeah." Blair looked sheepish and embarrassed. 

"Nervous?" Jim asked quietly, his big hands kneading Blair's tense shoulders. 

"Yeah." Blair admitted. "Part of me worries about what's gonna go wrong \- man you hear all these wedding horror stories, the other part...." He trailed off and wouldn't look at Jim. 

"The other part?" Jim prompted. 

"I'm afraid... you'll change your mind...." Blair whispered, looking up at Jim. 

"Not going to happen." said Jim. He slid his knuckles down the side of Blair's face. "You're stuck with me. And I'm not letting you out of my sight." 

Blair blinked against the light spray of water, bouncing off of Jim's shoulder. "Promise?" 

"Promise." said Jim. He leaned down and gently kissed Blair. 

"Then why am I so antsy?" Blair hugged Jim, resting his cheek on Jim's smooth chest. "I know you love me. You know I love you, right?" 

"Right." said Jim, smiling at Blair's pre-wedding jitters. He caressed Blair's back in long, slow circles. He could feel the too fast heartbeat and wished he could find a way to erase Blair's fears. 

"I mean, what could go wrong?" asked Blair. "Everything is set for the ceremony, the reception is taken care of, and the guests know when and where. Oh, no!" 

"What?" Jim held Blair tight, afraid his small lover would lose his footing and fall as he suddenly pulled back. 

"Our costumes!" Blair could feel the beginning of a full-blown panic attack. "I forgot to pick them up!" He flung aside the shower curtain and almost lost his balance. 

"Whoa! Hang on a sec, babe." said Jim, almost slipping himself. "They're here, hanging in the closet. Remember? You were running late and asked if I could pick them up." 

"I did?" asked Blair, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "You did?" 

"Yes and yes." said Jim, giving Blair a reassuring smile. He guided Blair under the water and pulled the curtain closed. 

"Oh, man." sighed Blair. "I'm going to have a heart attack before we even get married. No one can survive having this much nervous energy and nowhere to expel it." 

"I think I can help you out with that." said Jim, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Blair chuckled. "You can, huh?" 

"Mmmhmmm." Jim cupped Blair's face and drew him in for a passionate, soul-searing kiss. He slid his hands down Blair's arms around his back, crushing him tight. He released Blair's lips, and moved to nibble his earlobe. 

"You can." breathed Blair, turning his head to the side, shivers racing up and down his back. 

Jim worked his way down Blair's torso, paying homage to his tiny, brown nipples before mouthing Blair's stomach. 

Blair threaded his fingers through Jim's short hair, and widened his stance for better balance. 

Jim placed a light kiss of the crown of Blair's weeping cock, then ran his tongue from base to tip. He grinned as Blair's hips jerked forward, demanding more. He fumbled for the baby oil and coated his fingers. 

"Please." Blair begged, using his hands on Jim's head to encourage Jim to swallow him. 

Jim opened his mouth wide and engulfed Blair completely. A strangled grunt was followed by a gasp as Jim slipped his slick finger inside Blair's tight pucker. 

"Oh, God." groaned Blair, his hips moving back and forth. 

Jim added a second finger and allowed Blair to set the pace. He sucked hard, and twisted and scissored his fingers to stretch him. 

"I'm gonna... oh, God ... sooo close...." Blair thrust deep inside Jim's mouth and shoved back onto the fingers impaling him. "Jiiiimmm!" Blair arched his body, and dropped his head back, his seed pouring into his lover's mouth. 

Jim swallowed quickly, sucking every drop he could before releasing Blair and standing up. He carefully turned Blair to face the tiled wall, and wrapped an arm around Blair's waist to steady him. He oiled his own aching cock and bent his legs to line himself up to enter Blair. "I love you." 

"Love you." panted Blair. "Need you. Want you." 

"You have me." said Jim, and pushed slowly inside. A low groan escaped him as hot, velvet heat grasped his shaft. "So good." 

"Now, Jim." said Blair. "Please." Blair reached a hand behind and squeezed Jim's hip, his other braced against the wall. 

Jim knew Blair didn't want slow and tender, and set up a fast and powerful rhythm. "You're beautiful. Anything for you." Jim pounded into Blair's willing body, and held Blair tight as he filled his lover with his seed. 

They slid boneless to the bottom of the tub, Jim twisting until Blair rested on top of him. 

"Better?" asked Jim, cradling his husband to be. 

"Any better and I'd be a puddle running down the drain." sighed Blair. "If that's your solution for every time I begin to panic, I'm going to be a boneless mush by the ceremony." 

Jim chuckled and maneuvered them both to their feet. He washed them both quickly and toweled dried his lover. His heart filled with happiness knowing that by tonight they would be wed. 

* * *

After a quiet afternoon of enjoying quiet talks and warm snuggles in front of the fire, the time was quickly approaching for them to get ready for the ceremony. 

"You know," Blair began, his head lying against his lover's shoulder as he looked up to the clock. "People looked at me like I had sprouted another head when I said we were getting married on Halloween. But that was nothing in comparison to the looks I got when I told them it was going to take place in a haunted house, _in costume_. But it just seemed right to me... given how we got to this point in the first place." 

"Second thoughts, lover?" Jim asked gently. 

"NO! Not second thoughts on marrying you... No... No. No second thoughts at all," Blair assured after only a moment's hesitation. 

Jim smiled against his lover's warm curls and hugged Blair tightly. "I'm glad there's no second thoughts, babe. I'd have done anything you wanted, you know. Walked across burning coals, crawled over glass... whatever it took to make you mine forever." 

"Oh man, lover," Blair whispered, shifting so that he could look up into his lover's bright blue eyes. "That was pretty, Jim." 

"But not as pretty as you." Reaching down, he lightly caressed Blair's full lower lips before gently tugging on one shining curl. "You are you know... Pretty, beautiful, exotic, erotic, sensual, cuddly, intelligent--" 

"Cuddly?!" Blair stammered. 

"Uh huh," Jim nodded, leaning down and stealing a kiss. "Cuddly, snuggly, huggable, kissable... fuckable...." His voice trailing off as a fire began to smolder in his eyes. 

Blair's breath caught as he gazed at the naked want in his lover's eyes and leaned up when Naomi barged through the front door. "Sweetie! Aren't you getting--Oh my... Hello, Jim." she smiled and laughed nervously. "Sorry." 

Jim grinned and helped Blair to his feet. "Hello, Naomi." 

"Oh my... I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she assured, hugging first Blair and then Jim. 

"You didn't Mom," Blair assured. "We were just thinking it was time to get ready." 

"Yeah, Chief," Jim agreed. I'm gonna go get the costume and head on over to Dad's to get ready. That'll give you and your mom some time alone together. Okay?" 

Naomi nodded happily, but Blair nodded not quite as enthusiastically. 

"What's the matter, babe?" 

"Nothing." 

"Blair... Sweetheart," Jim soothed, pulling his young lover into his arms once again. "I'll be there. I promise. I'll never leave you. Never. So stop worrying. In just a few hours, we'll be married. Trust in _us_ , Chief," he pleaded. 

Blair nodded and hugged Jim tightly, abruptly stepping back. "Go, Jim. I'll see you in a couple of hours, and then... Your ass is mine." 

Jim smiled wickedly. "Riiiiiight." 

* * *

Spreading his costume on the bed, Blair quickly shed Jim's sweatshirt and his own baggy sweats, sighing happily as the warm air caressed his naked flesh. Bending down to place his boots on the floor, he felt a cool breeze caress his naked backside. 

"Blair, I--oh sweetie. Sorry. Oh my... You have grown up haven't you?" Naomi teased as Blair grabbed his kilt and held it up against his lower extremities. 

"Mom," he whined. "God, give a guy a heart attack on his wedding day." he groused. 

"Oh Blair... I'm sorry. I didn't know you were dressing already. You _are_ going to wear that authentically, yes?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, Mother, I am. Happy?" 

"Well, I'm not saying one way or another, but I'd imagine Jim will be quite pleased. Oh come on sweetie, its not like I've never seen it before. I did change your diapers, you know." 

"Mom! Yeah, but it's not the same," Blair argued, trying to be stern, failing miserably with a quiet chuckle. "You're something else, Naomi. You know that?" 

"And you wouldn't have me any other way, now would you?" she beamed. "No? I didn't think so." Seating herself on Blair's old futon bed she reached out and grabbed the kilt. "Let's get you dressed for Jim, baby." 

"MOM!" Blair laughed, his eyes rolling toward heaven. "Let it never be said I do _anything_ traditionally." 

* * *

Standing on the walkway to his childhood home, Jim gazed up at the cool white exterior, voices of the past skimming across his mind. Sounds of anger, sorrow and fear began to vie for prominence in his memories, his world starting to lose all color and fade into shades of gray. 

"Jimmy!' William called happily from the front door. "Come on in son. Stevie and I were just getting ready for tonight." Moving down the front steps, he reached out for his eldest son, his happiness turning to concern. "Jimmy? Are you having one of those--" 

"No Dad," Jim assured in a strange sounding voice. "I'm fine. I was just... thinking." 

"Well, come on in. Sally's got a pot roast in the kitchen and I know she'd love to feed you. She knew it was your favorite..." 

Jim turned to his father, momentarily seeing the virile man he remembered as a young child before his mother had gone, and then blinking quickly as he noticed the physical changes the years had brought. William Ellison had aged, and not easily. But the smile he now wore helped the years fall away, until he almost seemed to glow with the good health of his youth. "Sounds good, Dad. Lead on." 

So as it was many years before, Sally fed the three Ellisons her famous Yankee pot roast, but this time was asked to join them. She smiled and slid into a seat as Jim and Stephen waited on her and laughed as they remembered the good times of the past. 

* * *

"I gotta tell you, Jimmy," Stephen began, shucking his cotton button down for his chosen costume. "When you told me you had decided to get married again, I _never_ expected to be doing it in costume. Much less that you'd be marrying... a man." 

Jim stiffened, his back to his brother, a spoke in a controlled voice. "Is that a problem?" 

"Oh no! Not at--it just surprised me. That's all. And to find out it's Naomi's son... You gotta admit, Jimmy...the coincidences are well... astronomical. But I've seen you together, and you're good for one another. Blair is 'the one'. And both of you know it." 

Smiling agreeably and relaxing visibly, Jim turned to face his brother. "Yeah. He is. It's like... I was never alive until I found Blair. Or rather, he found me," he added, chuckling at the memory of a scruffy kid in a too-large lab coat spouting phrases like 'techno-trash' and 'new-age'. That one moment in time had changed his life. And in that one moment, Jim, even then, knew he had found his destiny. "At the risk of sounding like the tag-line of a chick flick, Blair completes me. He understands me and accepts me for who I am. Warts and all." 

"I would imagine that would be something that's important, especially to you, bro," Stephen agreed, putting the finishing touches on his costume. Jim nodded, unable to speak. "Look, I know your being a kid wasn't easy... and all of that shit that happened between us as teenagers. But seeing you with Blair... well, I think, no... I _know_ you've found what you always craved. He's good for you, Jimmy. Don't ever forget that." 

Grinning, Jim hastened to agree. "Don't worry little brother, I won't. Not ever. Besides... Blair won't let me forget," he laughed. 

The brothers continued to laugh and roughhouse with one another as they left upstairs in search of their father. 

//Blair was right// Jim thought. //Family is good// 

* * *

Simon glanced down at his watch and back at the line waiting to go through the haunted house. Finally it looked like they were going to get a break. The line was only down to the bottom of the steps instead of all the way down the block. It was 7:30, if they pushed they could have everyone through the house with a few minutes to spare before the wedding started. 

How he had gotten picked for Monster Dad, GateKeeper and the main usher for the wedding all in the same night he'd never understand. And if he lived through it, it would be a miracle. Pushing the mic button on his headset he spoke to Joel who was manning the front doors. 

"Joel as soon as those last few people get inside the main entrance go ahead and lock the doors and put up the 'Closed for Wedding' sign, got it. And don't open them again except to let customers out and guests with invitations, in." 

"Got it Simon," Joel replied and gave him a thumbs up from the doorway. 

"Ok everyone, we've got just under 20 minutes to get the last of the customers through the house and out the door. Let's try not to have any meanderers in there, but don't scare ten years growth off of any of the kids either." He chuckled as a pair of laughing, screaming kids came out of the exit followed by their laughing teenage escorts. 

There were a number of affirmatives from the "monsters" inside the haunted house and Simon dropped back into Gatekeeper mode as he showed the next group of house goers to the entrance. Looking at his watch for the third time in as many minutes, Simon swore silently. He was getting way to old for this. And if anyone else said anything about getting married on Halloween night at a working Haunted House he was going to personally show them the door. 

Jamming his unlit cigar into his mouth, he straightened his sheik costume and plastered on his best 'captain's scowl'. Muttering quietly, he turned his eyes toward the heavens. "Lord, I've tried to be a good man... a fair man. I've done what the good book has told me to. But... did you _have_ to send me Jim and Blair? Those two are enough to send me to an early grave or the coronary care unit of Cascade General." Sensing no sign, sound or intervention from any 'higher power', he bit down roughly on the cigar and mumbled tiredly, "I was afraid of that...." 

* * *

Simon let the last group through the entrance of the house and looked at his watch again. Ten minutes to eight, they were just barely going to make it. Suddenly Joel came over the headset. 

"Hey Simon, I got a curly headed kid out here in a kilt with pretty red head. I know you said not to let anyone in without an invitation but do 'ya think? I should let this couple in?" 

Simon was just about to open his mouth to retort when he heard Jim coming over one of the other headsets. He'd been wearing it to monitor how things were going with the house and getting the guests for the wedding situated. 

"Joel would you like to become a permanent addition to the Haunted House?" came the calm, but somewhat icy reply. 

"No way, Jim," Joel laughed and they could hear the door being unlocked. "Hi 'ya Blair, you look great! Naomi, you look beautiful." 

"Thanks Joel. Jim's here right?" Blair asked bouncing nervously on his toes, curls flying as he looked around. 

"Right here Chief." Jim said walking up to stand beside him. 

"Thank God, I am _so_ nervous man. I never thought I'd be this nervous." Blair babbled, hands gesturing wildly as he talked. 

Jim reached out and took his guides hands in his and then pulled his small lover into his arms. "It's okay, Chief. Everything is going perfectly. The last of the customer are almost through the house, the guests are all here and so are we. It's all going to be fine." 

Tilting Blair's head up by the chin he planted a gentle kiss on the full warm lips and felt his Guide relaxing. "Come on Babe, let's do this." 

Blair nodded, nearly breathless with emotion and allowed Jim to pull him toward the place set aside for their exchanging of vows. 

Rafe and Henri clapped and cheered, offering whistles as Blair bounced by them, his fingers still entwined with his lover's. 

"Way to go, Hairboy!" 

"What's under that kilt, Hairboy?" 

Joel punched the two partners menacingly and smiled warningly. "You don't want Ellison on your ass, do you, boys?" 

The three of them stopped, starred and finally burst into laughter. "Man, I can't believe you went there, Joel," Rafe teased, laughing harder when he saw the darkening tinges of a blush. 

"You boys need to stop," Megan warned, her own eyes dancing with controlled merriment. "Sandy and Jim are made for each other and you both know it. I knew my first day here that there was no coming between them. 

"We know, Connor," Henri assured, throwing his arm around her and edging them toward the gathering of guests. "We're happy for them. Really. We were just teasing. You know that." 

"Enough!" Simon commanded, his white robes fluttering as he placed a hand against Rafe's shoulder. "We all know that we are _all_ behind Jim and Blair in this marriage, right? Then lets try for once, to behave ourselves and act like dignified adults. He looked over the four and mumbled. "Although I'm finding it hard to take seriously four people who look like rejects from bad B-movies. And what the hell is that on your head, Brown...." 

* * *

Standing in the weird otherworldly glow of orange and green as their friends and family gathered around them, Jim and Blair faced one another, smiling their joy. A cool autumn breeze teased their skin and threatened to lift Blair's kilt, just as it blew the open neck of Jim's billowy shirt open across his chest. Gently wafting it tendrils across the lover's skin where it was exposed, the two felt a thrill at the unexpected sensual caress of nature. 

"Join hands," the Justice of the Peace instructed, a happy smile finding its way to his cloudy blue eyes. "These two special young people came to me some months ago requesting to be joined in marriage. And I wanted to share with everyone here what I thought at that request." Jim and Blair turned to look at the gray-haired man as if expecting to hear the worst, their hands clutching one another tightly. "In my nearly fifty-three years of marrying couples professing to be 'in love', never before I have seen it to be so obviously true. Jim and Blair are two of the lucky ones." 

Clearing his throat, he continued in a firm yet loving voice. "Now, I don't hold much stock in the so-called "new-age crap people today are so fond of spouting, but I can also recognized my own numerous shortcomings after all these years. The term 'soulmate' is tossed around like yesterday's newspaper, and I thought it a bunch of hogwash. But now," he grinned, "I'm a firm believer in it. Because I now know Jim and Blair." 

The lovers turned to gaze at one another at the heartfelt words, their eyes bright and sparkling. A tickling of air ruffled Blair's loose sparkling curls and Jim reached up to lovingly tuck the errant strand behind his lover's ear. Smiling his joy, Blair raised Jim's large hard to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to it, his eyes closing at the slight contact. It was as if the world had fallen away and only the two of them remained. 

"...never before have I ever witness such love radiating from two people so obviously different. The willingness to compromise, the ability to put the other's desires and needs before their own, and their absolute trust and devotion to one another...well... It's made an old man very happy to have met these two very special young people. So join with me as they repeat the vows their hearts have written upon the pages of their souls. Blair?" 

Blair smiled shyly, pure love radiating from his misty blue eyes. "wow," he whispered. "Bet you never thought we'd end up here, did you Detective Ellison, that day you first met me. Well.... It's been a journey. Mine and yours. Our journey from individuals to friends to partners, and now... to lovers and mates. Ours is a journey I would gladly travel again, at any cost, just for the chance to hold you in my heart and in my soul. I love you, James Ellison...and I always have, always will. This life and the next, and the next, until our time on this earth is through. You've given me security and love, _and_ your trust, something you don't easily give. And I will never betray the faith you have placed in me." Shining eyes gazed up at Jim, a shy loving smile gracing his face. 

"I belong to you, James Ellison... body, mind and soul. My heart is so full of love for you that I feel as though I'll explode with the magnitude of it. I never dream, never hope to have a love this strong and powerful. Not even in my wildest dreams." Tears began to slowly trickle down Blair's golden cheeks, his eyes blazing brightly in adoration. "You're my everything, Jim. My alpha and my omega. You're my rock and my comfort. My joy and my light. My forever love, through good times and bad, sickness and health, the death of helpless vehicles," everyone snickered at the knowledge of Jim's legendary driving skills, even Blair, who giggled nervously. "Through it all, Jim... I'll stand behind you in support, in front of you to protect you and beside you in all things. I love you." 

"Chief... I'm not good with fancy words and long speeches. But I love you and I'm the luckiest man alive to be the one to marry you... I'll love you for the rest of my life if you'll have me." Jim smiled down at his lover with every ounce of love and affection that he felt shining from his eyes. "I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't live long without you... without you by my side... in my heart... and I hope I never have to, babe. I hope that you know I'll worship you and I'll spend the rest of my days doing so. I love you, Blair. Always." Jim waited patiently, watching as Blair's mouth worked silently. 

Suddenly, Blair launched himself into Jim's arms and said, "I love you Jim! I love you, I love you!" Wiggling loose from Jim's strong arms, he gazed up at the older man in obvious adoration, stepping back slightly. 

"Phew," the justice sighed tiredly, wiping at his eyes. "Blair has something special he'd like to read. Blair?" Jim looked to his mate, a look of surprise evident on his face. Blair turned slightly, his eyes focused solely on Jim, and began to speak. 

"It's a poem I heard a few years ago and knew somehow, even then, that it was something very special to me. So I tracked it down and tucked it away for the right time to share, waiting for the right person to share it with. Today is the time, and I want to share it with you, Jim, my right person." 

"Now we will feel no rain  
For each of us will be shelter to each other. And now we will feel no cold  
For each of us will be warmth to each other. Now there is no loneliness  
We are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home. When evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be. And I'll take your hand and you'll take mine And we'll turn together and we'll look to the road we traveled to reach this--The hour of our happiness. It stretched far behind us, and our future lies ahead--  
A long and winding road where every turning means discovery All the hopes, new laughter, shared tears, The adventure has just begun."* 

The Justice nodded, as both men turned back to face him. "In the eyes of your friends and witnesses, Jim and Blair.... I now pronounce you wed. What true love has found and nurtured, let nothing tear it apart. You may kiss now to seal the promise. 

"I love you," Jim whispered, his large hand tenderly touching Blair's precious face. 

"And I love you," Blair answered, his eyes locked on his mate. "Um... That kissing thing," he added, when Jim made no move to claim his lips. 

"I know, Chief. Just memorizing the moment... your beauty and the love in my heart." 

"Oh Jim...." 

Any further words were cut off as Jim's lips descended on Blair's, meshing their promises to one another in the simple act of touch. 

* * *

The sounds of happy guests and the squeals of nearby exuberant children, Jim's smile remained unchanged. 

Blair had suggested that he turn down his hearing, and normally he would have. But not tonight. He wanted it all. The complete experience. It was something to treasure for the next fifty years or so. Even the DJ's selections of traditional Halloween music interspersed with current trendy favorites, couldn't come close to giving him a headache. Not tonight. 

"And now, it's time for our newlywed couple to share the traditional first dance together," Stephen said from his position at the DJ'S mic. "I was told that Jim and Blair had each picked out a song that they felt pretty much summed it up for them. But what they don't know is... Well, watch for yourselves.... Jim? Blair? The floor is yours." 

Jim stood and led his smaller lover, now husband, to the center of the room and smiled down lovingly. "I believe this is your dance," he bowed and spoke. 

"This dance and all the rest, Jim." Blair agreed, not matching the bow because of his costume. 

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on 

The two lovers looked at one another and burst into laughter. "We picked the same song," Blair giggled, moving into the circle of Jim's arms. "What are the odds?" 

"With us? Not a surprise at all, sweetheart." Jim spoke against his mate's long sparkling curls. "And everything this song says, I mean it. I am blessed, because of you. I love you, Blair." 

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on 

I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you 

"I love you too, Jim. And my dreams _did_ come true today. I belong to you, just as you belong to me. And we never will be apart again." Blair whispered, his breathing shallow as he felt Jim's hands come to rest on the slight rise of his hips as their groins pressed together in the gentle rocking of their dancing. 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on 

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on 

Friends and family clapped as the music ended and the lover's claimed on another's lips in a tender kiss. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

Jim walked with his husband back to their table one arm wrapped possessively around Blair's waist. He could still feel his guide's small body crushed up against his from the slow dance they had just finished. He had a raging hard on from the sensual grinding that their groins had done as they swayed together. 

Sinking down into his chair he pulled Blair onto his lap facing him. Making sure the loose kilt wasn't caught beneath his husbands rounded ass, he pulled the front of it up over his pirates sash and slid one hand underneath it. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" Blair whispered urgently as the Sentinel's big warm hand slid over his semi-erect cock. 

"I need you Chief. I need you right now." Jim growled as he fumbled with the front of his pants. He sighed as his pulsing erection was released from its restricting confines. 

"Here... now?" His guide squeaked his face turning a fiery red. "Jim anyone could see us. Earth to Ellison, this is _so_ not a good idea, man." 

"No one will see us, babe. They're all dancing." Jim replied. "All they'll see is two newly weds who can't keep their hands off each other." 

To punctuate that fact, Jim leaned forward and took Blair's mouth in a long slow kiss. He smiled in triumph as his husband whimpered, his small hands clutching spasmodically at Jim's shoulders under the gentle onslaught. He could feel his Guide's cock hardening, pressing against his crotch. His own erection was rock hard and leaking. Fumbling in his pocket under the edge of the kilt he pulled out a condom and ripped it open. 

"What's that for?" Blair asked gasping for air as they broke apart. 

"For you babe. No wet spots," Jim laughed. 

"Were you planning this?" his husband asked suspiciously. 

"No honestly Blair. I just like to be prepared." The detective explained with a wicked grin. Putting both hands beneath Blair's kilt he deftly rolled the condom down his Guide's swollen cock. Then he started looking around intently. 

"What's the matter," Blair asked softly. 

"Lube - we something we can use for lube." Jim told him, swearing slightly at being so stupid. 

"Don't need it." Blair said with a lopsided smile. 

"Of course we do. I don't want to hurt you." Jim insisted. 

Taking his Sentinel husband's hand and lifting his ass up slightly he let Jim's long fingers feel his well-lubed crack and hole. "I spent part of today getting myself ready. I didn't think we'd be able to waste much time on the prelim's by the time we got home. So I wanted to be ready." 

"Babe you are wonderful. How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" Jim whispered leaning forward to kiss his Guide's soft pliant lips. Gradually he deepened the kiss plundering Blair's mouth with his tongue tasting him thoroughly with his heightened sense. With tender care he lifted his smaller mate, positioning him over his engorged cock. Slowly he lowered his Guide inch by inch until he was completely buried in Blair's hot, slick hole. 

Blair moaned in ecstasy as Jim's hard length filled him. He loved this feeling of oneness they shared when making love. He wished they could stay like this forever. "How are we going to do this lover? Sitting on your lap, my feet barely touch the floor." 

Jim chuckled, "Hang on I'll take care of that. Hold onto my shoulders baby." 

Spreading his legs further apart he slipped down in the chair until his ass was almost completely hanging off. Experimentally he let his hips drop towards the floor and felt himself slide out of Blair's center about halfway. Then he pushed back up until he was totally sheathed in his husband again. 

"How's that babe?" he asked grinning. 

"Perfect," Blair sighed looking at Jim with passion-darkened eyes. Slowly he pushed up with his legs, tightening the muscles of his ass as he slid up off of Jim's erect cock. 

"Oh yeah, perfect," Jim groaned. 

Slowly they began to move together mirroring each other's movements gradually picking up speed, as they became comfortable with the positioning and motion. Jim slid one arm around his small lover's waist to support him and hold him safe. The other he slid between their bodies and underneath Blair's kilt. Taking Blair's cock in a firm, yet gentle grip he began to pump the younger man's erection in time to their movements. 

Blair moaned, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out at the exquisite sensations running through him. His hands were gripping Jim's shoulders kneading them in his passion. His blue eyes were locked on his sentinel's, showing all of his love and desire for the man who was now his husband. 

Jim could hear Blair's heart racing, could feel the trembling in the smaller body that signaled his eminent release. Sliding his hand up Blair's back to tangle in the long curls he guided his husband's head to his chest and held him as he came. Caught up in the force of his climax, Blair's ass clamped down on Jim's cock, the shuddering inner walls of his hole propelling Jim towards his own release. With the last of his strength Jim pushed with his legs driving his cock all the way up and into his lover's body and bringing himself back up into the chair. 

He wrapped both arms around his new husband holding him close as they came down from the peak. Blair's arms were wrapped around his neck, his passion flushed face resting against Jim's sweat dampened shirt. Slowly his Guide's heavy eyelids opened to look up at him. 

"I love you, Jim. That was spectacular." Blair panted, still trying to catch his breath. 

"I love you Baby, you are spectacular." Jim pulled the curly head back to his chest and just held his new husband reveling in the feel of the small pliant body in his arms and the tiny tremors that still shook it. Feeling his softened cock slip from his lover's center, he released him only long enough to repair himself before slipping his arms around him once more. 

*"Marriage" aka "The Journey" poem written by Maura Penders 

**END HALLOWEEN**


End file.
